Hospital
by Dilavri
Summary: Naminé se resbaló y se golpeó la cabeza. Esta en el Hospital, pero no esta sola... Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece .. e.é... perdon si algunas partes no son claras, no tuve tiempo de revisar en fic perfectamente :c Sorry


**Hospital**

Desperté en un cuarto extremadamente blanco. Tan blanco que tuve que cerrar los ojos porque me encandiló.

Pero, ¿¡qué hacía yo allí!? No entendía nada.

Al fin, pude mirar a mí alrededor sin que me dolieran los ojos. Esperen… ¿es esto un hospital?

¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! Ugh odio no comprender lo que pasa.

Miré a mi lado derecho. Allí estaba Sora durmiendo en una silla, al lado de mi incómoda cama. Esperen… ¿qué?

"¿Sora?"-. Dije despacio, no estoy segura de que me escuchó.

Debo de admitirlo, se ve tierno… ¡Estúpidos pensamientos! Él… tiene novia. Se llama Kairi, y es mi mejor amiga, junto con Xion.

No voy a mentirles… tengo sentimientos por él. Pero, ¿enserio creen que se lo diría? **No**. Así de simple. Yo jamás lo haría, como ya dije, el TIENE NOVIA (y no soy yo…)

"¡Naminé!" Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojarme. (Basta Sora. Ya es suficiente.) "Temía que no ibas a despertar" Musitó. (Dije que pararas.) "Pero no importa, ¡despertaste!" dijo, y acto seguido me abrazo, el cual me hizo sonrojar mucho más. (TE DIJE QUE PARARAS, ¡JODER SORA!)

Me separé de él, aunque no quería hacerlo.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? No recuerdo nada" Dije con un tono confundido.

"No se si no te diste cuenta, pero estas en el hospital" hablo juguetonamente y riendo.

No tengo idea de por qué le pregunté '¿Dónde estoy?', yo ya me había dado cuenta por mí misma. Oh bueno, que se le va a hacer.

"Venga Sora, no estoy para bromas" dije con una pequeña sonrisita.

"Ok" rió él. (Dios, su risa… ¡basta Naminé! El tiene novia, ¡N-O-V-I-A!) "Pues, estábamos en el parque, pero, te resbalaste con algo, te golpeaste en la cabeza y te desmayaste… No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte sonriendo"

Esperen. ¿Qué? Oh, ya lo sé. Solo trata de subirme el ánimo. No lo está logrando, en realidad, es lo opuesto. Me siento peor ahora. Me lo imagino diciéndomelo **NO** como AMIGOS, sino como algo más… Ugh, Naminé, ¡deja de ilusionarte TU misma! Solo te lastimas más…

"S-sora… gracias por estar aquí" musité con tristeza. Mis pensamientos ya habían arruinado mi estado de humor. Genial. Perfecto.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó preocupado.

"Todo" mascullé.

"¿Todo?" MIERDA, ¿¡COMO ENTENDIO LO QUE DIJE!? Estoy muerta.

¿Cómo le explico sin decirle que lo… quiero? Joder, debo de pensar en algo, rápido.

"U-um, no, ¡no pasa nada!" dije con una risita nerviosa.

_**No**_

"Naminé, si te entendí." Dijo con tono serio. Ugh! ¡Joder sora!

_**Lo **_

Suspiré hondo. "Solo estaba pensando" dije mirando hacia otro lado.

_**Diré**_

Y para mi mala (buena) suerte, me tomo la mano y giró mi cabeza. Lo peor (mejor), fue que quedamos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Oh. Dios.

"Dime" dijo mirándome a los ojos.

¡Basta!

"Sora, si lo digo, nada será lo mismo ente tu y yo" dije tristemente.

Tengo ganas de llorar en alguna esquina, maldiciendo no poder estar con él. Pero jamás en mi vida, JAMÁS le robaría el novio a Kairi. Jamás… Si tan solo ella supiera lo suertuda que es…

"Solo dilo" dijo serio. Lo cual me hizo temblar un poco, me dio algo de miedo.

"Y-yo… t-tengo... sentimientos por ti" esas tres últimas palabras las dije más rápido de lo normal. Solo deseo que no me haya escuchado.

Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor.

Solo pude ver su cara de sorprendido.  
Bueno, allá va una linda amistad de 4 años corriendo y burlándose de mí. Maldigo la hora en la que me desmayé. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera dicho esto.

Ya sé lo que va a decir. _'Yo solo te veo como una amiga'_ bla bla bla. Creo que no hace falta decirlo dos veces.

"Yo…" comenzó a decir Sora.

" '_Solo te veo como una amiga'_ listo, te hice el favor de no decirlo tú mismo. De nada" dije apretando mis puños y aguantando las lagrimas.

El solo sonrió.

¡¿Cómo puede sonreír en un momento así?!

"Yo también tengo sentimientos por ti, Nami" dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

_No. Jodas._

Disculpen, necesito un momento para procesar lo que acaba de decir.

….  
¡¿QUÉ?!

"¡¿Eh?!" dije estupefacta. "P-pero t-tu… ¡tienes novia! ¿Se te ha olvidado? ¡Ella se llama Kairi! ¡K-A-I-R-I!" empecé a decir nerviosamente.

"Naminé, cálmate. No sé si vives debajo de una roca, pero Kairi y yo terminamos hace tiempo" dijo juguetonamente.

Esperen.  
¿Qué?  
¡¿QUÉ?!

¡COMO MIERDA KAIRI NO ME DIJO!  
Voy a matarla. LA VOY A MATAR.

"¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJO?" le grité. Pero una enfermera nos regaño. NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA USTED VIEJA ESTÚPIDA.

Sora solo se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé, las chicas a veces son raras" dijo riendo.

Suspire hondo. "Sera mejor que me detengas, la mataré"

Sora solo rió "Tranquila" dijo serenamente.

OH DIOS OLVIDE LO CERCA QUE ESTAMOS.

El debió darse cuenta, porque rompió la distancia en un beso.

Estoy.

Besando.

A.

Sora.

¡AHHHHHHH!

Agradezco que se separara, porque si no lo hacía iba a explotar.

"Entonces… ¿Somos algo?" pregunté sonrojada, tratando de no mirarlo a los ojos.

"Si" dijo sora sonriendo.

"Sora"

"Mande"

"¿Ya podemos irnos del hospital?" dije riendo.

Oh gracias, ¡gracias hospital!

...No creí que diría eso en mi vida.

Qué más da, no importa.


End file.
